The Valentine Candles
by Cosette 24601
Summary: Every night, Queen Lucy places the two candles her love gifted her on her windowsill in hopes it would lead him home to her. As war with Galma looms, she is pressured to let Peridan go and promise to marry another by Valentine's Day.
1. Chapter 1

_A short 2-chapter fic for Valentine's Day._

The darkness was broken only by the stars, a small sliver of the moon, and two pale candles flickering in the distance.

Everyone in Narnia knew of those two candles. When Lord Peridan had disappeared, Queen Lucy had placed them on her sill every night, hoping he might see them. The candles had been a gift the first Valentine's Day when he had worked up the courage to ask the High King for permission to court her. With an amused smile, the High King had teased, "I rather think my good sister would strangle me if I dare say anything other than yes." Even with the jest, it was clear that all the siblings approved of the match, even though courting one of their own Lords, particularly one already so loyal, was hardly a politically advantageous. The happy couple had been together a year only when the Calormenes, angered over Queen Susan's slight to their Prince, attacked. Several had already told Queen Lucy to give up, that Peridan must have died in that attack. But as his body had not been found, the Valiant Queen stayed as hopeful and optimistic as ever, trusting that Aslan would one day return her love to her. She put the candles out faithfully each night as a beacon and a sign of her hope.

Meanwhile in the castle, four siblings met in a secret office.

"Lucy, we are running out of time. If Peridan has not returned by now, he probably died," Peter said, running his finger through his hair in frustration.

"Faith, my brother. Aslan will return my love to me anon, this I know," Lucy said as firmly as ever.

"The Galman Lords pressure us more each day. We need this alliance," Edmund insisted.

"I wish this did not have to fall on your shoulders, my dearest sister," Susan sighed, wringing her hands together. It was not for lack of trying. While the Galman Prince himself was perhaps even more attracted to the beautiful, Gentle Queen, no one dared to cross Prince Rabadash by wedding the woman who had spurned him so publicly. "I think perhaps Telmar, where they do not fear Rabadash's wrath nearly as much, may consider me suitable for an alliance, but Caspian the Tenth of Telmar has yet to visit. We would not have an alliance in time."

"I hear he is quite the handsome man though. And skilled with the bow," Lucy teased, attempting futilely to throw the attention off of herself.

"Calormen pushes us more each day, young sister. Galma would understand if our alliance changed by nature of Peridan's return, but not this. They are taking the insult quite personally," Peter said firmly.

"Faith! Peridan will return," Lucy insisted, glancing to Edmund and Susan for help, but both adverted their gazes.

"You have until Valentine's Day to make your decision. I care not which of the Galman Lords or Princes you desire, but you _will_ have announce a betrothal on Valentine's Day," Peter said firmly, closing the matter.

As soon as they disbanded, Susan took her brother's arm to steer him into a small passageway.

"I did what I had to for Narnia," he defended.

"I know. But Peridan began to pursue her on Valentine's Day, or did you forget? He presented her with those two candles, reminiscent of those the centaur Valentine used to save his true love," Susan reminded.

"I…forgot. I regret now that I chose such an inopportune time, but it would have hurt her no matter the time," Peter said, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Do you…do you think there is any chance of Peridan returning?" Susan asked hesitantly.

Peter sighed, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes briefly. "I…wish I could believe so. He was my closest friend, save you three. And any fool could see how much he loved our sister and she him. But no, I do not think he is alive. If the Calormenes had him, surely they would have bargained by now. If not captured, there is nothing in this world nor the world beyond the lamppost that could possibly stop him from returning to Lucy. And we've received no word, nor have any of our scouts heard whispers of him that amounted to any truth."

"There were a number pointing to Calormene," Susan said in a low voice.

"We sent birds to the prison those rumors pointed to. He most certainly was not there, Su," Peter said.

"I… Why do you think Aslan has not spoken?" Susan said after a long pause. Peter sagged against the wall.

"I…no idea," he said in a small voice. "I…do you think that's a good sign or a bad one? Do…do you think I acted too hastily?"

"No, brother. Unlike my actions in Calormene."

"We were all fooled; it was not your fault."

"Nonetheless, I lead us down this path. I … I am the one at fault for our sister being forced to wed against her will."

"Aslan protect," Peter swore. "Perhaps we shall have a miracle before Valentine's Day."

The next day, they were surprised to see quite a bustle about the castle.

"What is the meaning of this?" Peter demanded.

"Hello, brother," Lucy said, a sour look on her usually happy face. "It is how I will chose my betrothed."

"What is?" Susan frowned.

"There are six Galman Lords, one Duke, and three Galman Princes still quite interested in pursuing my hand. There are five days before Valentine's Day. I will fight two each day, one in the morning, one in the evening. I will marry only the one who can beat me at dagger-play," she said, sticking her chin out stubbornly.

"Susan," Peter muttered, indicating for her to step aside so they could talk. "Would this work?"

"If she loses, then she would have no choice but to marry, no doubt," Susan said slowly, although she knew quite well what Peter was actually asking. "If she wins…"

"They might hold back…" he said, although the inflection indicated more of a question than a statement.

"We give them a second chance. Tell them to practice for a spell, then they can try again. We need the alliance now, but I think the assumption that they will eventually have a betrothal might be enough to move forward with an alliance if we play this right," Susan said hopefully. "They are all men. Their egos won't permit them to even think of the possibility that Lucy might always be able to defeat them."

"Good, then," Peter said distractedly, turning back to Lucy. "Continue with your plan then, my dear sister. I pray Aslan protects you."

It took a small amount of time, but before the sun was at its peak, Lucy faced Lord Kirchoff, armed with the dagger Father Christmas had gifted her.

"Your Majesty," he bowed.

"My Lord," she acknowledged with a short nod.

"I dislike this. It seems dangerous," Edmund frowned, leaning over to his siblings.

"We have her cordial on hand. And methinks she is in little danger. The Lords and Princes are likely to be cautious about drawing blood from a woman, whereas she is fighting her hardest," Susan said.

"That is unusually calm for you," Edmund commented, but dropped the matter. This duel was over quick. While Kirchoff was skilled with the sword, few practiced as oft with the dagger as Queen Lucy. A trick blow at his wrist and she had sent his dagger flying to the sun.

"Your Majesty is quite skilled," he acknowledged, disgruntled.

"As are you. I have no doubt that with another weapon, this would have been an entirely different matter," she said graciously, knowing she needed to keep the Galmans happy.

The next few days flew fast. Lucy disarmed each one with her well-practiced skill. Prince Goff was quite angered at his loss, but the other Lords and Princes managed to calm him as Lucy had won cleanly and fairly.

But the day before Valentines, once they realized none had won, the Galmans grew furious.

"If you want our alliance, the little Queen _will_ marry one of us," Prince Goff insisted, to much cheering from the Galmans.

"My brother is right. This little charade has gone on long enough. We all know she is far more skilled than any at daggers. Play a different game," Lord Nelian called.

"Fine…Fine! I…this next contest, I will not participate," Lucy said before her siblings even had a chance to respond. "I…on Valentine's, we will have…you will have a melee. Whoever stands last is the victor and will have my hand. More than ten counts on the ground and one must withdraw. Any weapon you wish. Anyone who wishes may compete."

Her siblings accosted her the moment she spun out of the Great Hall.

"Lu, what happened?" Peter insisted, too shocked to realize this was politically what he wanted. All he could think of right now was his concern for his littlest sister.

"I…I…don't think Peridan's alive," she said in a small voice. Her siblings exchanged glanced before leading her to a private alcove.

"What changed?"

"Those candles…no matter the weather….no matter the winds, they never blew out. I would set them each night, and they would be still shining the next day. As if by magic," Lucy began. "Every single day since he disappeared. But last night, they blew out instantly. I tried relighting them. Again it blew out. They...simply would not light. And if the magic is gone, that could only mean…he's gone."

"We don't know that," Susan said instantly.

"Maybe…Maybe it means you don't need that hope anymore since you'll have him back soon?" Edmund suggested, desperate to give her any sort of hope.

"No false hope, Ed," Peter reprimanded, concerned about Lucy's heart being broken more than once. "Lu, I…do you wish us to mourn him? Before you wed?"

"Yes. He…he died a hero," she said, gazing out the window.

"Indeed he did."

That night, Lucy went to her chambers with one last futile attempt at lighting the candles. Meanwhile, a knight and a small band of followers looked to the sky, following the same stars they had seen first the night before in the hopes that those stars were leading them home.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter glanced over to his sister. She was not even paying attention to the furious melee in front of them. She had curled into the outdoor throne, tucking her head into its corner and curling her legs up.

"L-Lu…" Susan said hesitantly, torn between wanting to only comfort her and feeling the need to reminding her of deportment.

"What?" Lucy said in almost a snarl.

"I…nevermind," Susan sighed, dropping her forehead into her hand.

"Eleven," Peter suddenly said. "There's eleven of them."

"Eleven what?" Susan frowned.

"In the fight. While, ten now that he's out, but where did the extra person come from?" he demanded. "We…I should go down there –"

"No, Peter. Edmund's down there. He would have vetted anyone out there in the melee," Susan countered. "Probably just another Galman Lord or such interested."

"Who's the extra though? Those two have to be the Princes. That's the obnoxious one," Peter started figuring out.

"Nice, Pete," Susan scoffed. "Also, Galmans would never wear the color red; they associate it with being a peasant color. So that's the extra person."

They both carefully watched the fight in front of them, staring particularly at the red knight. Slowly, knights had to cede, giving way to the red knight.

"Lu, you should probably pay attention," Peter reminded. Lucy gave a noncommittal grunt in response, but begrudgingly sat more properly and faked interest as the red knight and white knight faced off, all other contestants already out of the melee.

When the red knight disarmed him with a trick twist to the wrist, the white knight conceded and Edmund declared the red knight the victor. Lucy reluctantly got up and glided towards the field. The red knight strode towards her, falling to his knee in front of her gallantly.

"I suppose we are to wed then, fair knight," she said emotionlessly.

"I would have thought you'd be a bit happier to see me," the knight said in a light voice, removing his helmet. Lucy's eyes widened in recognition, seeing the face she had long hoped to see again.

"P- Peridan?" she gasped. He stood and reached to her, taking her hands into his and holding them. "H-How?"

"You gave up on me," he accused, although his voice was warm and eyes were loving. In the background, they could just barely hear the excited chattering of the crowd as people started recognizing the Narnian Lord.

"The candles would no longer light," she defended in a small voice.

"I...think Aslan used them. To lead me home. I was in a Calormene prison for…I have no idea how long. I kept my identity secret so they wouldn't use me against you. Then some other Narnians were thrown in jail too, so they helped me escape, but we quickly got lost. Your candles led me home."

"That's impossible."

"You always tell me nothing is impossible," Peridan smiled, curling his fingers around her as she leaned in to kiss him.

That night, they tried to light the candles together. The candles burned brightly, their flames roaming higher, until the lights left the candles.

"Look, up there. Look, love," Peridan said, gently redirecting Lucy's gaze from him to the sky. "Those stars."

"Wait, those are new," she frowned.

"Aye. I…followed them home. Those are our candles," he said, kissing her cheek.

"I…I should have believed a miracle would happen," Lucy said, turning to him with a soft smile. "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
